The Legacy
by MyAxiom23
Summary: Mei DuBois was born into the League of Shadows. She was a mercenary assassin of the purest breed. When Bane returns from exile, Mei is ready to serve under his reign. And when a unique task is bestowed upon her, it forever changes their accord. This story delves into the realm of League of Shadows, before and during TDKR RATED M for later lemonade, violence, etc BANE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to The Legacy**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is rated M for the nature of the story, which shall not shy away from the mature aspects that are true and essential to the plot. This story has a potential to reach darker moments, murder will occur (It's TDKR…with a focus on Bane…it's inevitable ;]) and lemonade shall be made. For those that read my other Bane story know that it shall be quite splendid.<strong>

**This is a Bane/OC - romance|suspense|drama - fanfic. It is not a "capture-the-pretty-girl" story. Or a hostage story of any kind. I adore those, as there is something...endearing, about them. But they have been done in many Bane fanfics. Even _I_ have done something similar with _The Heart's Craving_ (My other Bane fanfic ;] **it's worth checking out ;D**) _The Legacy_ will be different than the usual Bane fics, in a really good and entertaining way. **I am so excited with this one. I also plan to use as many TDKR characters, and even introduce other villains that were not mentioned in the movies. For an idea of why this might be different, I'll give you a hint, it's because this story will trail on the villain's path ;) And it delves into the League of Shadows, on Bane's uprising in the league, etc. **Also, for any wondering, Mei's doppleganger is Olivia Munn. Checking her pictures out is a great way to picture Mei. Oh and I know I said I was going to publish this until after THC, but I just couldn't contain myself! **

**Please do feel free to leave reviews. I absolutely adore them. Not just because they give me a tremendous boost to keep writing, but because it's like putting up a painting in an art gallery. There is something so magical about seeing others pass by the painting to admire it, or even critique it. It makes the painting come to life, almost completing it. I truly enjoy to know what my readers think. And I DO accept criticism. Real criticism, as well. I am currently working on a novel, and I need all the help I can get as a writer. So seriously, type away in that review box, no matter the subject. I want to know what you are thinking ;D But if you must leave a negative review, fine by me, but please leave something substantial so I know where I went wrong so I can avoid those mistakes in the future. I also try super hard to reply to all my reviewers, as I seriously probably wouldn't be on FanFic if it weren't for you guys :D :D**

**And without further ado…**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>THE LEGACY<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Would you like whipped cream?" the Nepali barista asked with a heavy Italian accent.<p>

"No thank you," Mei responded, providing a traditional courteous smile.

"Auta ramro den Chaa," said the barista, the corner of his aged eyes crinkling with a smile.

He was always practicing his Nepali. _Have a good day_…Mei translated in her head. She really needed to practice her Nepali as well. She was fluent in Mandarin, English, and nearly fluent in French. But her Nepali was extremely basic. How pathetic, since she was born and raised in Nepal. Although she often faulted her training for this.

Her training simply never surrounded her in the language.

Mei exited the city after a nod to the aging man, gripped her warm paper cup, and began her journey through the city, a puff of warm hair constantly preceding her. Her long black hair was tucked into place underneath her white Russian-styled fur hat, occasionally threatening to trail in the wind in the occurrence of a cool gust of wind. Her long black coat, favoring a military style, covered her body, that since birth, was raised to be a cutting weapon.

Truly Mei DuBois could consider herself a deadly weapon, alongside her co-workers. Because she, like so many she knew, was trained as a mercenary assassin, her body figured for battle. Her mind and body conditioned to thrive in an environment where others would fold like origami paper.

But at the moment she was on break.

She enjoyed her breaks. It gave her time to enjoy the world around her. She visited the local Nepali town once a week for business, then continued with a long lunch break. Everyone in town just thought she was a rich woman that enjoyed local cuisine. In the colder seasons, such as this, she would always get a customary cappuccino after eating at one of her favorite restaurants. She sipped the drink, cautious of its heat. Its flavor was perfect, just as she expected.

The man that made them – Federico – hailed from a family business known for their cappuccinos and pastas. Federico was Italian. An Italian all the way in the middle of Nepal, selling cappuccinos. He definitely was out of place, and yet he belonged all at the same time.

Mei traversed the city people, ritually passing a rather poor street, dropping a small roll of money into the lap of a seven year old boy. The boy habitually looked for, 'potential recruits', for the organization Mei worked for. And she always added a little extra money for his troubles. He lived with his grandmother, who was sick, and Mei hated to see him constantly worry about money.

Mei eventually reached the helicopter pad that existed on the outskirts of the Asian town. It was a short flight into town, as her main inhabitance existed in unreachable lands, save by a brave soul willing to climb, or by helicopter. Mei's father used to do this job, but as Mei grew older and more capable, she took over this weekly role.

Mei's father was Cabe DuBois.

And Cabe was longtime friends with Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows.

Mei fully prided herself in being a devout member of the League of Shadows. She was born and raised. The purest breed of a mercenary. She knew no other life, and never sought one.

Once a week, Ra's used to venture into town looking for potential recruits. Many men, and the occasional woman, would flock to the Nepali town in search of the League. Although sometimes they didn't even know the league's name. They just had heard about it through the grapevine. And once a week, an inquiry was made to see if any had arrived looking for the league. The small boy that Mei paid kept a constant eye out for the league.

The league was not a hateful organization, contrary to what many tried to say. They just wished to dispose of the criminals that ran this world, to serve justice to those that escaped it. By any means necessary.

And the job of checking in on the town was given to her father, and then eventually he let Mei undertake the mundane task. Although it was an important one, as Mei would be the first league member a new recruit would ever meet. And she partially blended in with the Asian community here, although her skin was lighter than most.

Mei was a mixed woman of Chinese and French ancestry, with 25 years of existence under her belt. She had just finished her medical schooling, with a focus in chemistry and anesithoslogy. She fell in love with the chemical sciences, and was currently working towards finding a correct doctorate's program for her to finish her work in chemistry. It wasn't a long shot to say that Mei, in reality, was training to become a leading scientist for the League of Shadows - something Ra's continuously was in support of. And it gave Mei pride to aid her brethren in such a way.

Her focus in medicine was not an initial interest of hers, and continued to only remain a side interest. It was useful to have a medic in the field, so she pursued it a basic level. But it was not her passion. More of a necessary training, if you will.

As fifteen years ago, Ra's Al Ghul was informed that he had a daughter. A letter was not sent, a phone call was never made. No, his daughter, Talia, literally walked miles to find Ra's. Mei will never forget seeing that the beaten and dirtied girl had somehow made her way to the League of Shadows. Although the little girl was fragile from a distance, only a year older than Mei, she bore the eyes of a seasoned warrior.

It was such a shock when Talia appeared, and even Ra's had a hard time believing her in the beginning. It turned out the wife of Ra's Al Ghul had taken his place in the Pit, a medieval hole in the ground that functioned as a hellish prison, and later gave birth to Talia. Ra's was never aware of the pregnancy.

But once he accepted the truth, Ra's became incredibly interested in other aspect to this unraveling mystery: Who had worked so hard to preserve his daughter's life, when she was not his to save? Surely this was an example of the world still having a shred of dignity left in it.

Ra's returned to the Pit to find this man. Ra's would, at the very least, free him. Especially once Talia informed Ra's that this mystery man had been born there, rather than committing a crime worthy of punishment. Even the man's name signified the persecution he faced.

_Bane_.

Bane had impressed Ra's, on more than one level. Bane proved he potentially had what it took to be a prominent member of their league. And so Bane was initiated once he healed. With surprising ease he entered their ranks, as if he himself had been born and raised in the League of Shadows.

Although even he came with faults. He was in his late twenties when they found him, suffering from immense pain. And at the time, the ten year old Mei displayed a strong proficiency with mathematics and science. Bane was injured, even disfigured, and needed constant pain killers to alleviate the damage done to his body. It was decided then that Mei would focus on medicine in her studies, as children never had the time to be children in the league, honing that focus for anesthetics. It took a year of convincing from Talia, but eventually the League decided Bane would forever require assistance with his pain. And after Bane displayed he had the makings of a legendary mercenary, he was granted special medical treatment.

Although Bane's quickly rising legacy continued to disturb Ra's. It was clear Bane was a special breed of human, if you could call him that. And so ten years ago Bane faced excommunication for his extreme nature. Although Mei, once entertaining the idea of pursuing chemistry in her medical endeavors, discovered it was a passion never explored. And so it stuck. She was destined to study the art of chemistry, it seemed, with or without Bane.

And on quiet days in the lab when she was not physically training, on a mission, or studying for school, she found herself wondering where Bane was. And what happened to his pain. Mei respected Bane. She hadn't talked to him often, as he was not a man of many words, and his presence was more than foreboding. So she just often watched him from afar.

And after observing Bane as if she were a spy paid to stalk, Mei decided it was clear that Bane wasn't just a mercenary. He wasn't just a killer, or a fighter for true justice. He was an intelligent creature of the dark. He _owned_ the darkness - he slayed in it. And the scars on his body were relentless. Mei always wondered what happened to him to be wrongfully decorated in them.

And on top of it all, Mei always admired the sheer power of the man. Especially with the way Bane's eyes spoke louder than any man could ever shout.

There was hellfire in those eyes.

And yet he always had the softest spot for Talia.

But the young Mei did not pay much attention to Bane's fondness of Talia. Mei wanted to know his _power_. Mei wanted to be admired like Bane. Mei knew no other way of life – your existence thrived on your legacy as a mercenary. And Bane was a man with a revered legacy. To watch him spar and train was like watching destiny at its finest hour.

Mei always regretted never speaking to Bane more often.

She always did think that Ra's made a mistake when ridding Bane from the League. He was exactly what they needed to be properly recognized by the world.

Hopefully they still would. The world needed to know their name. The world needed to understand its failures and mistakes.

Mei watched the world below her as she rode in the helicopter. She had seen this view countless times, and yet, it always continued to take her breath away. Nepal was a glorious land. Mei's stern light hazel eyes scanned the mountainside, always on the watch for anything out of the ordinary. It was the assassin's way – keen observations served as saving details. It was how Talia was spotted.

Although today seemed to just be another cold winter's day for the mountains. That was fine by Mei. She was currently re-cooperating from a recent mission. In fact, it was how she acquired this expensive, lovely fur hat that worked so well with her dark outfit.

It belonged to a corrupt Russian woman that Mei was sent to kill.

Mei always liked taking things from those that fell to her blade. Sort of like a souvenir.

And Mei had many souvenirs.

The copter landed on the mountainside where the League of Shadows stationed its headquarters. It didn't face any town, and parts of the mountain were hallowed out for living quarters. Asian architecture beautifully populated the unseen mountainside, its wooden design replicating a studious home for mercenaries. Out in the distance was the best training grounds – a large, flat landscape before dropping off into the rivers below. And off to the side was the League's temple. Although it was being rebuilt, as it had been burnt down seven months ago by a league member that had gone rogue - Bruce Wayne. Wayne apparently thought he was too good for the League of Shadows, and nearly killed Ra's. It was a shame. A handsome man going to waste like that, believing he could solve crime like a Hardy boy.

She exited the copter, stealing a sip of her cappuccino as she held on to her hat. Although beautiful, Mei was going to have to do something about the perfume she could still smell from the fur.

Her victim may have lived a lavish lifestyle as a prominent drug dealer, but clearly she knew nothing about fragrances.

* * *

><p>A week had passed.<p>

And the fur hat still had its ghastly aroma. Perhaps Mei should have stolen some money from the dead woman to pay to get it cleaned properly. But despite it's smell, Mei still wore it. Mei had to admit, it looked too good not to wear.

Although it was not on her mind at the moment. Nothing, in fact, was on her mind. As she was in her room, wearing her gray cotton training garb, mediating.

It was her spare room. Her private living quarters had a bedroom, living room, kitchenette, bathroom, and this room. And also a wonderful balcony. The scale was small, but it was all Mei needed. And it was all fashioned in her favorite style – like a dark-wooded dojo. In fact, the entire League of Shadows headquarters seemed to resemble an elaborate, living dojo, with a hint of temple architecture sneaking in every now and again. White candles often gave light to the building, so as to never overwhelm a mercenary's sense. Getting used to the light was a disadvantage, at best.

It was perfect. It was home to Mei DuBois.

This spare room Mei was in was her warrior room, as she called it, complete with all of her custom war gear and souvenirs that couldn't be placed elsewhere. She was currently on her mediation mat, the incense burner filling the room with a relaxing smell as the papyrus window shades created a soft glow to the room.

It was peaceful...until she heard footsteps echo in the hallway.

Mei deeply exhaled, and then opened her eyes. Centered. She blinked and moved her eyes to the wall facing the hallway, cocking her brow in curiosity of who it was.

No one should be in this wing. Mei was the only inhabitant of this section that was still here, as the rest were on an esteemed mission. Her wing was a smaller wing, one of the two reserved for higher ranked members. She was honored to move in a year ago, starting at the bottom of the officer ladder with her current trials as a leader. If she succeeded, she could remain. If she failed, she would have to move out, and work for years to regain her honor.

Although now she felt like she lived in a ghost town. She was too young when the training for this significant mission began. And so she remained.

Currently, the League's biggest mission ever was under way. Their plan was to destroy Gotham City. Ra's was finally enacting his plan to eradicate that dreadful city that epitomized what was wrong this world.

But the footsteps outside grew louder. They were casual, neither rapid nor attempting to remain hidden.

A messenger?

Mei exhaled one more time as she elegantly rose to her feet, her body in constant control of itself. She was feminine in shape, but her muscular frame often overshadowed this. It was something she often conflicted with. She loved the control her muscles gave her, all a product of hard work may people in this world would never know. But the feminine side that was tucked deep inside always regretted that she was not a soft being like how females were 'supposed' to be.

Like that Russian woman who Mei killed earlier in the week. Although Mei had to guess that her breasts were probably fake. None the less, the Russian woman was more feminine than Mei. It didn't bother Mei regularly, but as she grew older, she wondered if she would ever meet a man suitable for her. Who would marry a mercenary assassin, with a muscular physique, and unreliable work hours?

She'd probably live in this living quarter, alone, for the rest of her life.

Then Mei's front door opened, and she let go of her inner turmoil for the time being. Mei clasped her hands in front of her and stood in patience. Clearly whomever was coming in wanted to speak with her. So she would greet them in this room.

Her spare door opened, no time being wasted. But of course not, as the person coming in knew her best, and knew she would be in this room, as this was her meditating hour. It was her father, Cabe DuBois.

"Father…you are home early," Mei said with a smile on her face, bowing to show her respect to the seasoned warrior.

"It is not on good fortune," her father said, no hint of play or happiness on his aging face. The gray in his trimmed beard seemed to have grown even more silver in his absence.

"What happened?" Mei asked as she raised to a normal stance.

Her father paused for silence while staring at his daughter. This news he was about to bestow onto her was not only one of personal strife, but the significance it suggested, Cabe guessed, would forever change the League of Shadows. Mei was a master of the body and mind...but of the heart...she was quite raw in that field. It often made her a caring person for the weak, for those that could not fight for themselves. But it also made her grow attached to certain people, and it made her hard to let them go - something Ra's was always trying to help Mei with.

"Our friend, and leader, Ra's Al Ghul, is with us no more."

Mei exhaled once again, but this time it was delivered with a hotter force behind it. The hair on her arms stood as gooseflesh took her body. Her bones seemingly went cold, and her stern eyes fell from her father as her face lost any trace of happiness it recently gained.

She stared at the wooden floor, her eyes darting between planks. That seemed impossible. What was met in Gotham that could do such a thing?

"How," she asked with a hardness to her voice. The death of Ra's either meant a terrible accident occurred, or an enemy worthy of the League was on the rise.

Any normal person would have groveled at this devastating news. But Mei was not normal. She killed without regret. She was an assassin. To be a good assassin, one must learn to treat their emotions differently. And where Mei had no problem unattaching herself from her prey, she struggled greatly in her attachments to people she cared about.

But even then, Mei had trained for so long, that when confronted with emotional turmoil, she shut it off like there was a sensitive switch nearby. It was a survival mechanism. People in this business died frequently. It was misguided to get lost in mourning, or you would never survive.

"A man dressed as a Bat, hellbent on serving his own justice as he clamors the city's rooftops, proved to be more than just a theatrical vigilante. He was a major obstacle for us. And in the end, he defeated Ra's. His training is superb," her father said. Cabe's eyes fell to the floor as well, his brow raising in disapproval of what happened.

"So who leads the League now?" Mei asked as she looked back to her father. Vengeance was immediately on Mei's mind, as she tended to cope physically, rather than mentally or emotionally, but something like proper vengeance could not take place until a new leader was found.

"As of now, Talia Al Ghul will more than likely take his throne," her father said, gently striding in to look at his daughter's souvenir rack.

There seemed to be a new object – a Russian World War II gun. She always did have good taste in artifacts. It was next to a toy Chinese doll, placed carefully in a glass container, that had belonged to a five year old. Mei did not kill the five year old, but she killed the child's killer. The child was clearly an orphan as her clothes belonged to a local orphanage in the Chinese town Mei was visiting. It was one of the few times Cabe questioned this career for his daughter. It seemed to almost unravel Mei, who was sixteen at the time. She didn't understand why innocent people had to die. And so Mei made a shallow grave for the parent-less child, and kept the doll that was found with her to always remember her, to always remind Mei of why she did the work that she did.

Mei didn't want to take anything from the murderer once she killed him. His life was enough, and she left him for the dogs.

"She is not fit to lead. She lacks the expertise," Mei said immediately, "And besides, father, _you_ are fit to lead. You were a great friend of Ra's, and know the workings of his rank."

"That is not my place. Talia was trained closely under Ra's. And it was in his will that Talia take the lead."

"You went through his will already? When did this all happen? Don't tell me I missed the ceremony," Mei said, perplexed by the news she was hearing.

"There was no body to be found. And we deemed it necessary to act quickly, when it came to reading the will. A proper ritual will be held for Ra's later."

"Well does Talia know?" Mei asked, her temper flaring. First she was told Ra's was killed, and now Talia would apparently give Mei official orders. It was a double blow.

"She does. And she already has plans," her father said as he examined the gun in his hands.

"Well I am sure they are subpar," Mei taunted with a flippant raise of her brow.

"It does not matter. She has already secured a strategist."

"Because she can't do the job herself," Mei mumbled to herself.

"Mei," her father scolded, placing the gun down as he turned to face his daughter, his green eyes staring her down, "Do not let your squabbles with Talia ruin the prestige you have worked so hard to gain. You finally have a standing within this league, and it has only just begun. Do not let it crumble just as quickly."

"Sorry, father," Mei said quietly, bowing her head down in submission. He was one of the few people that could, on most occasions, give her a good slap in the face to wake her up. And so was Ra's. Or, at least, he had been.

Mei could already feel her tear ducks painfully asking to let the tears out. Although Mei denied any display of weakness such as that. That was a private matter. She had learned, quite early on, that she faced hardships for just being female. Displaying emotional weakness only added to the stigma of a weak female. And this practice had subsequently made her an incredibly private person. She refused to cry even in front of her father.

So Mei was about to ask more about Ra's. About his death, and about his killer. It would alleviate her mind to know there was a plan of vengeance. No, a plan of justice. Whoever aided in the death of Ra's Al Ghul deserved to face justice that the League of Shadows was capable of giving.

But then more footsteps were heard, gathering Mei's attention, especially once her front door was heard opening again.

"Knocking is a general custom," Mei said harshly, loud enough for the new comers to hear.

Not only was Mei dealing with the loss of a friend and a mentor, something that always seemed to send her into a mental struggle, but now there were people just walking in and out of her home. She didn't like company to exceed more than one. Two was pushing it. Her home was small. And she liked the calm energy of it. Four people was too much energy, disrupting the peace she worked to achieve.

"So is greeting your guests with more kindness," said a voice that Mei least expected – Talia.

Mei did not hate Talia. But she also was not fond of her. Mei usually tolerated Talia in knowledge of what Talia had once been through. But Talia tended to receive preferential treatment due to her father's stature in the league, while Mei's father refused to aid her in any of her advancements. Cabe DuBois always reminded Mei that if he was to have a daughter rise in the rankings of the League of Shadows, it would be done justly. Not by birth right. And while Mei understood these teachings, Talia always seemed to crawl under Mei's skin with the fact that Talia worked less than Mei, and yet always had more.

But the other being that accompanied Talia off centered Mei.

_Oooh...interesting_…Mei slowly mused to herself as her face was stolen with a subtle expression of awe.

Next to Talia was a massive male who was donned in scars. Mei knew most of their locations, and none of their stories. And it had been ten years since she last saw this man.

It was Bane.

He had on dark militia pants and boots. A unique leather brace that resembled a belt surrounded his waist, with two strips of thick fabric going over his shoulders, which looked like had more muscle in them than Mei had in one arm. Mei examined the brace, almost forgetting that Bane suffered from a back injury. Surely it had been a long time if she forgot this detail.

Bane placed one of his hands over his other as he stood in attention next to Talia, his mask more technical than before, but still rudimentary. He had gained muscle, his body thick and sculpted with it. Mei subconsciously straightened her stance in his presence, as just his existence seemed to command it. And of course Bane's eyes were still the same – absolutely penetrating.

It didn't take more than a second's worth of concentration for Mei to understand that Talia had recruited Bane as a strategist, possibly more. Mei's and Bane's eyes locked in a silent greeting, Bane not forgetting her face, even if it had flourished over the years.

Things were about to get very interesting for the League of Shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, everyone, for the surprise I received with the support being shown for this story :) It is truly amazing! Seriously, thank you so much, from the favs, follows, to the reviews. I am so excited many of you are excited for this story. I'd love to continue hearing your thoughts.**

**Without further ado...the second chapter :) And have a happy weekend everyone!**

* * *

><p>A final kick was delivered, her foot but a mere inch from the rudimentary mask as her alternate leg supported her frame. It was not a move of war, but of demonstration.<p>

The eyes of the masked man merely blinked in response, moving to connect to her own light hazel orbs. Mei let out a deep breath as their eyes connected, perplexed by how deeply Bane's seemed to penetrate. Especially at such a close proximity. She began to lower her leg, until Bane's entire stature moved with a dexterity she was unprepared for. His large hand came up to strike, grabbing her ankle, his other arm placed on her knee as he sharply spun her in a rebuttal.

Mei suffered a delayed reaction, not expecting Bane's attack. The sheer power in his arms was too overwhelming when she finally realized what was happening - the fault of being a smaller female fighting anything larger and stronger than her. She was a creature of stealth and quick strikes, not a power house.

Bane released her once she became airborne and disoriented, her world off centered as she reached out, bracing herself as she touched the floor, tucking and tumbling forward until her feet replanted, spinning to face him in a low stance. She staggered as surprise continued to overwhelm her.

Her main revelation from the spontaneous assault was how his counterattack rendered her so out of control in the moment she was lost in it. She had fought many people in her past, but it was a rare instance that an opponent matched Ra's in skill and form…if not surpassing him.

Mei took a mental note, that if she and Bane were to ever confront each other as enemies, the optimal choice was just to run for it and hope she was somehow faster than him.

"You are too trusting," Bane accused, his eyes indifferent.

"You were just watching me demonstrate, like you asked," Mei said as she felt her muscles remain on their edge, waiting for another strike to come from any direction.

"Your guard was let down."

"Well…so I didn't expect your move," she retorted.

"A fault you cannot afford to make," Bane instructed, a layered meaning in his words, as if he knew this lesson all too well.

"So I'll remember for next time…but you didn't have to hurt me," Mei said, stealing a moment to look down to her knee as she began to register a light cramp.

"May you learn from it," Bane said, crossing his arms as he continued to latch his charcoal eyes to her in a calculating gaze.

Mei looked back up to him, noticing he was all but fazed by this.

He was going to be a hard one to please.

She said no more as she nodded and turned to gather her things, used to the rough teaching of the league. Ra's was no stranger to putting the body through abuse. How could one train for the reality of deadly warfare if they were not ready to train in its atmosphere?

So she returned to her room, traversing through the darkly wooded hallways, the number of passerby's at an all-time low as surely they were getting ready for an event that awaited the League.

Today was the formal funeral of Ra's Al Ghul. And Mei had spent a good chunk of her morning demonstrating her physical skills to Bane, upon his request of course.

She entered her wing, which began to regain the former members who slept under its roof. Including Bane, who was now housed across from her. She had learned of this the day prior when he had accompanied Talia. He was as silent and inexplicable as always, his eyes ever observant.

In the end, Talia had only come to request Mei's father, Bane and Talia needing to speak with him.

Although, before fully departing, Bane requested Mei to demonstrate if she had increased in her form. Something she agreed to without falter. She had longed to impress him when she was younger, and now she had the skill set to achieve such a feat.

Or so she liked to believe. But apparently, after her encounter with Bane earlier this morning, she had a few things to work on before she impressed the beast of a man.

But it also wasn't fair he was so damn striking. She had to admit his body was the pinnacle of virility, which was a bit distracting, but his presence was just as foreboding as usual. She'd really have to concentrate to stop allowing him to have this effect on her. Perhaps some added mediation would soothe her mind.

Mei entered her flat after eyeing Bane's door, passing through her living room that was lined with bookshelves, containing worn bindings of numerous literature, until she reached her bedroom. She took a quick shower, avoiding washing her hair as she had washed it this morning, and would wash it again later. She didn't have time to blow dry and pamper it.

And so she exited her room, dressing in her formal black attire, her heavy winter coat covering it all.

She'd be happy when winter was over. She missed the warmth. And just sitting outside, without worrying of frostbite.

Although the mountains always looked glorious when covered in snow.

* * *

><p>The snowfall continued to dust the lands as the sun softly shone through, an optimal opportunity for training the body to endure extreme weather.<p>

But training was on hold – a rare occurrence for the League of Shadows.

All the members present had gathered around the Babylon willow tree that sat at the end of the training fields, perched near an edge. It overlooked the valleys below, and it was a humbling experience to calm ones mind on its edge. When the league first began, the founder loved Babylon willows. And he also loved mediating in this exact spot. So when he passed, he was buried here, and a Babylon willow was planted in his honor.

And so it became tradition to put to rest the other leaders that fell after him in this location. Babylon willows only lasted half a century, so whenever one died, it was replanted to continue their heritage.

And now, upon further tradition, it was home to Ra's Al Ghul. Or rather, home to his headstone, as his body rested in Gotham. But his honor would forever live on here, overlooking the mountains and the landscape that decorated them so elegantly.

Mei stood near other league members as they paid their final respects by watching the headstone of Ra's be placed. The top men that stood aside Ra's when he was alive were dressed in their black mercenary garb, including Cabe DuBois. And even Talia.

Talia eventually stepped up to the headstone to bless it with a Nepali prayer, something that originated from Tibetan monks when the League of Shadows first found its roots. They truly were a people of balance, resonating with many Asian religious teachings. But where the religions sought to bring balance by words, the League picked up the slack and used their blades to ensure that such balance remained.

Even Bane, a man that Ra's Al Ghul himself considered too extreme, was a seeker of balance to this world.

Mei's eyes moved from Talia to Bane, his eyes locked to the gravestone. She wondered what Bane was thinking, as it was Ra's that freed him. And it was also Ra's that shunned him. And Bane's eyes, so complex as they were, were unable to read. They always spoke in place of his covered face, and yet Bane was an adept individual at concealing his inner thoughts when he so desired.

He was a true enigma. And not on accident. No, Bane _knew_ how to be enigmatic. The League of Shadows could surely benefit from his cunning ways.

Bane's gray eyes glanced up to Mei through the dancing of the snow. She stared a second longer as her stance straightened, not willing to withhold her curiosity from Bane this time around. Not after thinking he was gone for so long.

Then she blinked and her eyes were back on Talia after staring for long enough. It seemed Bane was as vigilant as ever with catching people at staring. Mei used to get caught quite often when she was younger, and apparently she failed to improve in her espionage of peering at Bane.

There was just something about him. Mei had traveled the world, and met countless individuals. And never had she met a soul like him…

* * *

><p>After the funeral, she returned to her quarters to change her clothes. Once a week she mostly let her body rest. It was full of stretching, meditating, tea drinking, and then filled with whatever she pleased.<p>

But today was not one of those days. And death of a friend or not, corruption and war paused for no one. She couldn't allow for her body to deteriorate.

So she changed into tight black pants, fitted black tank top, her hair in a braid, and her Jika-tabi footwear.

Perhaps, in reality, this is why she was doomed to be forever single – all of her spare time was married to her work.

But she could choose no other life. She was defined with this way of being. And she would die with, or by it.

She put on a dark hooded robe, a customary piece worn for disguise and covering the body in the cold months. She left the hood down, seeing no reason to conceal her face. And when she arrived, she walked onto the second floor landing, which overlooked the center of the dojo where many sparred. And so too was everyone back to work, as many fresh recruits were practicing their skills with one another.

The second floor contained objects better suited for solitary training, from workout equipment, to dummies, punching bags, and anything else that would be needed to train solo.

Mei immediately noticed a man who was training his fist assaults. It was Bane, of course. She always seemed to have a hard time avoiding him. He was shirtless once more, but not without his brace. He punched the bags so hard that she worried they were going to break, and he produced his punches with so much speed…she began to wonder _when_ it would break, versus if. Especially with the way his muscles would ripple and define themselves, announcing their power with each attack.

Mei took her eyes off of him once he paused, his eyes glancing over the swell of his shoulders to eye the newcomer into the room. She opted to practice her leg kicks, her back faced to him. She needed to focus on her training, not on her adolescent curiosity.

She exhaled and closed her eyes, centering herself as she tried to forget the world around her. Training was all about repetition. And it was also about never accepting anything less than what you could deliver yesterday. So she began. Over, and over, and over, she practiced her numerous forms, losing herself in it. Soon, she even lost the count of the hour, only stopping when her parched mouth begged to be quenched.

And of course when she reached for her water, she noticed Bane was gone. She puffed through her nose, her breathing strained, wondering if he would ever seem to be normal, disappearing like a shadow that had light shone upon it. Although that seemed like a waste of a wish. Because then he wouldn't be nearly as interesting. Although it would make it easier to understand him.

Mei didn't like it when she didn't understand someone. It gave them an edge, an unpredictable edge. And that was dangerous.

As if Bane wasn't dangerous enough already.

* * *

><p>After a strenuous workout and a relaxing cool down, she finally redressed in her robe and walked through the corridors. Her stomach ached to be fed, and she had the best recipe for fish she found on the internet that she wanted to try. She passed a balcony's edge, forgetting her hungry thoughts of fish as she immediately caught onto the fact that someone was present, darting her eyes to examine the individual.<p>

She breathed heavily through her nose. It was only the second day, and she was already running into him at almost every occurrence. This was either going to become interesting, or get old, very fast.

"Espionage is a trait worth exploiting," Bane said, his head turning to look over his shoulder as he eyed Mei.

"Are you implying I am nosy?" Mei defended, examining his surroundings. He seemed to just be standing out here…possibly deep in thought.

What does a man like Bane get lost in thought about?

"It is more than an implication," Bane stated, facing the mountainside once more. Mei's eyes moved to the scenery before him, a breath of calm air filling her lungs as the sun was behind the mountains, the residue of colors blending together in a soft illumination.

"And yet you want to…exploit it?" she asked, her brow furrowed after replaying his words in her head. She wasn't about to deny his accusation...to be fair, she was quite nosy. But weren't all mercenaries?

"In due time," Bane said, leaving little space in conversation for her to interject, "Where do you stand in your studies?"

"I am working to find a doctorate program in chemistry," she said quickly, biting gently on her tongue afterward and tucking her loose hair behind her ear. She needed to stop trying to impress him. She wasn't twelve anymore. If anything, this fascination was quite ridiculous. No one was that interesting, or so she tried to convince herself.

"And your focus?"

"Anything really – I was kind of hoping Ra's would give me something interesting to pursue that the league could use," she said, hoping to focus on her studies in the conversation, so as to alleviate her curious mind.

"An answer that suits my need…I have a particular person of interest for you to pursue," Bane said, finally turning to face her, his military garb completely befitting of him as she conducted a quick observation of his attire that had changed over the years.

"That's a precise request. Did you research this in your absence?" she asked.

"A dormant mind is a wasted one."

She took a silent moment to herself as she stared at Bane, the gears in his eyes clearly working as she realized exile was not something that impeded his progress as an intellectual fighter. She raised her brows, agreeing with him, "I can agree to that…so who do I study under?"

"You will study under Dr. Pamela Isley. She is an expert in botany, with a focus in toxicology. You are to go under the guise of a medical student seeking to ascertain medicine further, specifically anesthetics."

Mei's brows continued to raise, taking in a breath of the cold winter air through her mouth, exhaling a warm puff as she actually considered what he wanted from her, "Sounds…interesting, actually. I like plants…and poison, and experimentng. Where is she located?"

"You will study in Gotham."

Mei's brows dropped, a heated wave streaming her veins as she immediately envisioned the death of Ra's, knowing this 'Batman' was out there somewhere. And now she was supposed to waltz into the same city, and just study innocently while he was only blocks away?

"I thought we were at a disagreement with Gotham," she stated as a colder shade enveloped her light hazel eyes.

"Surely you are capable to handle yourself in the city. In due time we will lead another attack. Disregard your bad blood, as this young doctor is promising in her work. With the right knowledge, you could harness the potential to engineer the compounds of specific plants, creating toxins useful to our causes, not just pain relief. I am sending you there for more than one purpose, Mei. Toxicology is useful to an organization such as ours."

She clenched her jaw and looked away before swallowing thickly as she said, "Alright fine. I can do that…when I do leave?"

"In four months. We have already contacted Dr. Isley for you."

"Well that was fast," she said, her eyes connecting back to his. He was serious about this, it seemed.

"It is long overdue."

Mei stared a moment longer before nodding. She could forget her trepidation with 'Batman' for now, if her work really was pertinent to her organization. The more she thought on the subject, the more she entertained the idea of focusing in toxicology. She enjoyed nature. She enjoyed chemistry. And she enjoyed messing around in the lab.

If anything, this seemed like a prime studious opportunity.

Plus, Gotham was a city. Many men roamed the streets. A few of them were bound to be attractive. And it had been so long since Mei felt a man's touch…well, only three years. But that was long enough for Mei not to pine for male attention. It was part of her basic biology. Also, no one knew her in Gotham. She could spin whatever romantic web she pleased.

"Gather your things for a week's worth of mission materials, before you leave this conversation," Bane instructed, bringing Mei back to reality. She had been subconsciously drifting away, ready to move back to her room to research Gotham further and to maybe understand this 'Dr. Isley'.

"We already have an assigned mission?" Mei asked, her interest completely perked as her eyes brightly looked to Bane.

"I need recruits. I need a second in command. There exists a man I trust for the job, and we need to pay him a visit. We are funding this mission as hire on's for a well-paying beneficiary, and you are coming as a medic."

"Oh…well alright," Mei said, an undeniable smile in her eyes, "I'll get my things ready. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. At dawn," was all Bane said before turning back to face the mountains, the color in the sky becoming transparent as the stars blanketed the sky.

Mei nodded, even though Bane didn't see. It was a subconscious move of respect, and it was a hard one to prevent. She moved with a quicker pace back to her flat, excited now more than ever.

_A second in command_…Mei mused to herself. This meant that Bane considered himself more than Talia's aid. He considered himself a leader of sorts. Just how far up in the ranks was he?

And how did everything change so much in just two days?

Mei returned to her room, changed into her night wear, and before delving into her computer for research, she went to make herself dinner. The fish was full of flavor, although she had to practice the recipe a few times, that much was obvious.

She went to retire to bed with a cup of tea in hand, until her eyes caught onto something white against the dark wood.

She eyed the white Rhododendron flower that sat in a vase of water on a stand all on its own, stationed next to her balcony door.

_No. That'd be ridiculous._

She took two more steps, hesitating in the third as she looked back to the flower.

Her head continued to glance to the door, to the cup of tea, and back to the flower. She finally moved her feet, going to her bedroom, when she stopped in her tracks.

It had been a long, strenuous two days. Perhaps she needed it.

Mei hesitated in a series of subtle stutters in her movements, finally setting her tea down and moving to the balcony door. She stopped before opening it, pulling a petal from her white Rhododendron flower. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

She slipped on her slippers, stepped onto the balcony floor as the cold air nipped her skin. She looked down to the petal, twirling it in her fingers as she mentally spoke to it. Just like she was supposed to. Although, unlike before, she easily spent a a few solid minutes, if not more, just staring at the pale petal as the cold air skated across her skin.

She blinked, and then looked up to the stars. What was she doing out here? She hadn't done something like this since she was in adolescence.

She released a breath of peace, a gust of wind twirling her black hair as she let go of the petal, deciding now was the moment if she was ever to do it. It fluttered like an overgrown snowflake, dancing with the wind as it drifted over the balcony's edge.

It was something her mother used to do with her, always promising the smaller Mei that a wish could be made on them. And it would come true if she let it go into the mountains, as if the spirit of nature would find the rogue petal and hear its prayer.

Clearly that was nothing but fiction…but in times when Mei felt like the world was spinning faster than she could keep up with, she'd be tempted to do the silly ritual. It was a form of connection to her mother, wondering if her spirit was ever out there...somewhere...watching over Mei. She missed her mother.

And Mei only decided to do the ritual because she could tell things were changing. As much as Bane made things interesting, she also knew he was excommunicated for a reason. Whether or not that reason was logical, or just pure paranoia, it didn't matter. Because she could tell that her world was revving up for what seemed like a violent spin forward.

And as she watched the petal disappear into the distance, she smirked, a thick cloud of warm air intruding her vision. She couldn't believe she did that. It was goofy. It was completely based on her mother's tale of wishes being granted.

But it reminded her of her mother. And that was comforting enough.


End file.
